


October 31, 1981

by 2pencilfan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pencilfan/pseuds/2pencilfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa Malfoy on the night the Dark Lord was killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 31, 1981

Narcissa stood at the window. Something was wrong. Tonight was supposed to be the big night. The Dark Lord had big plans for tonight. Something secret, that he wouldn’t tell her or Lucius. But she hadn’t felt her mark burn at all. It was nearly three in the morning.

  
Times were getting worse. A few years ago, there was a reign of terror and Narcissa and Lucius were at the top of it. But after that, once Rosier and Wilkes got killed, nothing was certain. Not to mention her stupid nephew, the one who got killed trying to do God knows what, betraying the Dark Lord. Now he trusted no one. He evidently told no one where he was going tonight. Lucius didn’t know. Bellatrix either didn’t know or wasn’t telling.

  
An owl flew past the window. There were so many tonight, more than she’d seen in a long time. As she noticed, three more passed by and one landed on the perch outside the window and knocked twice.

  
“Dissendium.” She whispered, allowing the window to spring open. The owl flew inside and immediately, Narcissa untied the letter attached to its leg.

 _Dear Cissy,_  
_I know you’re not speaking to me anymore. I know you don’t even want to see me, but I need to know that you’re okay. I’ve gotten word that something is wrong. I know Bellatrix won’t listen to me, although I’ve written her a letter as well._  
_Please, if you can, if you’re still alive, send this owl back with something. Anything._  
_Love,_  
_Andromeda_

Narcissa immediately recognized the loopy handwriting, but she couldn’t risk sending anything back. There was nothing to say to her, anyway.  
Without any warning, her arm started stinging wildly. It wasn’t the dull burn that meant that the Dark Lord was calling, but sharp, sharp pains, all across the Mark. Through the tears that now clouded her vision, she could see a cloud of smoke coming from her arm.

She sank into a chair as the pain dissipated, slowly. The smoke peeled back to reveal a scar where the Mark used to be. She didn’t want to think about what this might mean, but, at the same time, she couldn’t think about anything else. If the Dark Lord had fallen, then there would be no way to tell what would happen to her and Lucius. And Draco. If the Dark Lord was questioning their loyalty, he would torture all three of them to death. She wasn’t sure which would be better.

She didn’t even know if Lucius was coming home. She didn’t even know if he was alive. He could be dead. He could be dying.

While she was worrying, she heard a strange creaking noise in the house. She grabbed her wand off the table. She swore that she could hear the thud of footsteps in the foyer and a hushed whisper. As quietly as possible, she closed the door.

“Colloportus.” She breathed. The door made a loud squelching sound.

"Shit.”

She carefully picked up Draco from the floor. It was way past time for him to sleep, but she had not even thought about putting him to sleep. He had been fussy earlier, in the same way that all babies are fussy when you really don’t need them to be, but miraculously now he was silent as she bounced him.

It took her about two seconds to realize that she could not protect Draco well in this position, because she could not access her wand. She put him in the crib and stood in front of it, wand outstretched. She heard confident footsteps coming up the stairs, footsteps that meant business.

Her mind raced, trying to figure out who it could be. They couldn’t send out Aurors yet. Or could they? Maybe You-Know-Who was coming to punish them. It couldn’t be Lucius, because Lucius would have send her an owl or something to tell her that he was alive.

She would kill them. Whoever they were. She would kill them and take Draco and go somewhere far away. Maybe Lucius would find them again. Maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he was dead. The notion of not seeing him again struck her like a Cruciatus Curse and she felt a tear slide down her face.

The door was flung open and Narcissa felt the first syllable of the killing curse leave her mouth before she saw the white-blond hair and the wand fell out of her hand. She flew up to him and punched him.

“It’s been hours.” She screeched. “You could have sent an owl or a Patronus or anything to let me know that you’re not dead. You could have shown up for two seconds-”

“Narcissa.” Lucius interrupted.

“I’m not dead. I made it through the night.” Her voice kept rising in pitch.

“Narcissa.”

She stopped. Lucius looked like he had been through hell. There was a scar on his hand and there were dark shadows under his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and he sank to the floor. For a very long while, the two of them stayed on the floor, holding each other. Narcissa closed her eyes and paid attention to Lucius’s breathing. It was very quick at first, but it slowed down after a while and grew slow and regular.

The sky was beginning to light up when Narcissa spoke again.

“Is it true?”

Lucius took a deep breath, but instead of answering, he reached up to her hair and brushed a strand of it back. Normally, she loved it when he did that, but she was too impatient. She wanted to know so that she could think.

“Lucius.” She said warningly. He pulled away from her and took his hands off of her, but did not take his eyes away from hers

“Yes,” He said after a few seconds. “He’s dead.”

“Will anyone come after us?”

“From which side?”

“Either.”

“I’ll become powerful.” Lucius said. “I’ll get protection from the Ministry.”

“They won’t take you. You’re one of His top lieutenants.”

“I’ll make something up.” Lucius said, moving closer to her again, so that his face was an inch from her face. He then started kissing her, in the same way that she had thought about when she thought she’d never see him again.

“Imperio.” Narcissa whispered.

Lucius pulled away quickly. “What?”

“Say you were under the Imperius Curse.”

He hesitated, while he thought about it, then leaned forward again. “I love you when you’re brilliant.”

Narcissa smiled. “Show me.”


End file.
